


鱼水（R）

by mulanmulan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 顾长 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulanmulan/pseuds/mulanmulan
Summary: 是逆cp  逆cp  逆cp！看好cp再点
Relationships: 义父子
Kudos: 28





	鱼水（R）

给树树的生贺～

顾昀过生辰了，顾昀去找长庚了，顾昀今天一天都没回来。  
沈易带着给顾昀的生日礼物，站在 空无一人的房屋木然。

顾昀来找长庚了，长庚跟他出去了，长庚一天都没回来。  
精心打扮好的曹春花和带着礼物的葛晨，站在长庚空荡荡的寝殿木然。  
重色轻友！  
这是各不相关的两方，内心唯一出现的话。

而今日的主角二人，却早已出门独处这难得的空闲时间。

顾昀早在两人生辰前一晚便已将小人鱼湖中拐走。  
自带兵打仗后就没怎么过了的生辰，居然被为了光明正大跟长庚独处的顾昀搬出来当借口用，也是让人有些啼笑皆非，此举幼稚的简直不似那个战场上那个运筹帷幄的顾大将军了，果然爱情使人盲目这话，不是说说而已。  
而此时，被腹诽的两人，正在热闹非凡的集市里穿梭，或者说，是长庚被顾昀强行拉着穿梭。

“长庚！”被呼唤的人神色有些无奈，却也不徐不疾地向着唤他那人走去。  
“怎的了？”直到近身，长庚才开口问道。  
可话还未完，便让套上腰间的一块玉佩打断，此玉通体雪白，色泽剔透，触摸起来手感温润，便连长庚不关注这些东西的人，也看出了这东西的珍贵。  
“这是何意？”  
“送你的生辰礼物，可要收好啊，很难得的。”顾昀带着嬉笑回答，看起来极不正经。

“可我未曾准备。”  
他这话说的没头没脑，顾昀却听出了他的意思，“没关系，你能陪我便是最好的礼物，实在不好意思的话，不如我们小殿下以身相许补偿我啊？”  
若是说之前还是安慰，那最后一句可就是实实在在的调戏了，话一出口，顾昀便恨不得咬了自己的舌头。  
让你嘴贱这一下！万一被拒绝了丢不丢人？尴不尴尬！  
正当他陷入自我厌弃时，却听见耳边穿来一句声音不大，却极其清晰的回答。  
“好。”

只一字，就在顾昀心里炸了个惊天响，“你刚刚说什么？”  
“我说，我愿意以身相许。”  
这次便是实实在在的表明了态度。  
长庚自小便在海底长大，不诸世事，虽说是一族的掌控者，可某些方面却单纯的透明。  
他不懂人类弯弯绕绕的那一套，只觉喜欢便是喜欢，若是爱了便说出来，遮遮掩掩地做什么？

“你可是认真的？”

长庚不明白顾昀为何神色如此郑重，却还是认真的回答道：“当然，我为何要骗你？”

当顾昀从刚才那场爆炸性对话清醒过来时，他二人已在客栈，长庚的唇被他并不温柔的吻吸吮地有些微肿，偏生那人还神色无辜的坐在床榻之上，眸光安静的落在他身上。  
“长庚，你方才……”话说出一半，他却罕见地不好意思了，目光几经变幻也没能接上后半句。  
长庚就定坐在床榻上看他罕见地羞涩，最终还是看不下去这副模样替顾昀接上了后半句，“以身相许是认真的，莫要怀疑我的心意。”  
话音未落便被顾昀一个狠扑压在床上，随之而来的便是铺天盖地的吻，也不深入，就是在他脸颊轻啄，划过他的额头、眼眸、鼻梁最后落在唇角，张开嘴轻咬一口，并不重，却酥酥麻麻地渗透了四肢百骸，使人一下就失了力，再提不起反抗的心。

“子熹……”长庚感受着身上之人的温柔，不由自主的就失了神，只能喃喃地念着这人，仿佛这便可以缓解心中莫名但几欲溢出的情绪，酸软涨痛却又让人欲罢不能，仿佛从头到脚都被一股热流泡透，说不出的难受却又奇异的舒服，陌生的感受使他用法术变换的双腿，不由得悄悄换回了鱼尾。

“我在。”顾昀一边应他，一边上手快速的褪下了两人身上碍事的衣物后轻抚身下人温凉的皮肤和漂亮的鱼尾。

长庚被抚摸的头皮发麻，整个身子都轻飘飘的在云端，陌生的感受使他慌了神，偏生顾昀的手还在他光滑细腻的鳞片上移动，他想制止，可一开口便溢出了不受控制的喘息和呼声，使得顾昀更加放肆地在他身上动作。  
“呜……”长庚被爱抚的脸色潮红，只得咬住下唇压抑呼之欲出的呻吟。

顾昀抬头便看到了这幅诱人的场景，长庚漆黑如墨的长发散在身下，被方才的胡闹蹭的有些乱，赤裸如白玉般的人鱼就躺在散落地黑发中，向来冷静自持的表情此时却露出了不自觉的媚意，此刻倒当真似传说中的海妖了。  
“我似乎明了，为何会有‘春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝’这句诗了……”顾昀不受控制的吻住了少年紧抿的唇，极尽温柔地缠绵吮舔。  
长庚试探性伸出的舌尖，被此刻激出狼性的顾昀纠缠，两人连吻都像是在厮杀，可偏偏又能从这场战争中看出刻骨柔情，长庚来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流出，却又在下一秒被顾昀凑上去舔进自己口中。

两人接吻的空档顾昀也没闲着，双手不老实地在长庚身上滑动，从脆弱的脖颈到胸膛的两粒茱萸，先是捏住玩弄一番，直到两粒都挺立起来才顺着向下，经过线条流畅的腰间时还弯起手指轻挠一下，最后滑到不知何时又变成双腿的腿根，力道极轻地握住挺立的小长庚，带着薄茧地指尖划过早已控制不住流出清液的前段，顾昀从喉咙里含糊不清地笑了一声。  
“……”长庚没说话，喘息声却明显加重了，急促地呼吸仿佛带着催情效果般拂在顾昀面上。

去他的，不忍了！  
这是顾昀此刻唯一的想法，这等香艳场景在前，再忍下去他不是不举就是顾下惠上身！  
“长庚……”他亲了亲身下面色酡红的长庚，“我忍不住了。”  
握住小长庚的手不知不觉移到了隐秘的后穴，就着方才蘸取的清液将指尖刺入小穴中轻缓抽插。  
人鱼的体温向来是不怎么热的，可此刻长庚后穴温度却奇异的高，穴口不住收缩，倒不知道是在挽留还是想要挤出入侵者。

“放松，宝贝儿。”顾昀的手指被后穴吞吐，下身性器硬挺，几乎要忍不住亲自体验这穴中的温热，幸得他摇摇欲坠的理智阻止了这个冲动。  
顾昀略有些粗暴地插入了第二根第三根手指，潦草地扩张了一下，确保长庚不会受伤后便将性器一举挺进了肖想半天的小穴内。方一进去就感受到了此地的美好，温热的穴肉规律地收缩挤压，直把顾昀爽的呼吸一窒，咬紧了牙才忍住强烈的快感，好让自己不那么丢人的泄出来。

身下的长庚早在他侵入那一瞬，就咬住了自己的下唇防止呻吟泄露出来，过于粗大的性器将后穴占的满满当当，可穴肉却犹不满足地收缩吸吮。  
“子熹，动一动……呜嗯……难受……”长庚饱含欲望地声音激起了顾昀的欲望，许久未曾开荤的顾大将军抛弃了那些所谓的技巧，只知道一味地在穴内冲撞，恨不得将身下之人一口吞下，方才满足。  
“子……哈……子熹……”长庚被猛烈地撞击爽的说不出话来，却还是坚持要断断续续地唤着顾昀，一双换回原色的蓝眸中全是依赖和情意，激的顾昀心中痒痒，恨不能把自己埋的更深一点，深到与长庚融为一体。

长庚被突然猛烈的撞击顶到几乎窒息，顾昀次次刻意向他敏感点上撞，刺激的长庚不住呻吟，然后被意识到的自己咬住下唇堵了回去。  
可听不见他声音的顾昀却不大乐意了，原本在体内抽插的性器也停了下来，开始改为缓慢地研磨。

“嗯哈……子熹，子熹……”长庚被磨的腰肢酸软，却无奈被顾昀撑住双腿，只能无助地收缩后穴，以求身上之人给自己个痛快。  
“长庚，想要什么？说出来，说出来我才能给你啊……”顾昀趴在他耳边轻声诱惑，比长庚此刻看起来更像魅惑人心的海妖，眼下的朱砂痣此刻鲜红似血，衬着他得暗沉目光，不需言语动作便能让长庚缴械投降。  
“想要你，子熹，子熹……给我……”长庚目光带着痴迷地盯着顾昀，撑起身子轻吻对方嘴角，一下一下缓慢地啄，直把顾昀的一颗心化成春水，柔软的泛着酸，便也不再恶趣味的逗他，含住送上门的唇便是毫不留情地冲撞，两人相接的唇角溢出一声声令人脸红地呻吟喘息。

“呜嗯……”咬着他性器的后穴突然收缩，温温润润地挤压着入侵者，似排挤似挽留，舒爽的顾昀差点没把住泄出来，他连忙深呼两口气压住自己的快感，转而变成更加猛烈地撞击，次次都顶在长庚最为敏感的那一点，爽得身下之人半天没出来声。  
顾昀低头一看才发现长庚已经泄了身子，此刻正双目无神地盯着头顶的帷幔，口中偶尔会在他撞得狠了时，泄出一两句呻吟，竟是爽的失了神！  
目击这一幕的顾昀心神震荡，也不再压抑自己的欲望，在长庚体内抽送几次后，任由自己精关失守地泄在温暖的穴内，将长庚烫的哼唧了几声，可他后穴却下意识地缩紧，好让里面的东西不流出来。

顾昀轻缓地下了床，穿好衣服去楼下要了盆热水，先将昏睡过去的长庚清理干净，然后随意地擦了擦自己，便上床搂住小人鱼就寝去了。  
睡熟的长庚一接触到熟悉的怀抱，就丢弃了被子转而贴到顾昀胸口，睡梦中似乎还在惦记着什么东西般呢喃，顾昀附耳过去便听到模糊不清的话语道：“子熹，生日……愿望……”，他不由失笑，这人连睡梦中都惦记着此事，被人时时刻刻放在心上的感觉，好到他想抱着怀中人一辈子不撒手。  
“生日愿望已经达到了，快睡吧……”夹杂着喟叹的一句话，随着轻如羽毛地一吻落在长庚额头，也悄然飘进了他心里，一直紧皱的眉头也舒展开，背后贴着令人安心的胸膛，散发着他从未感受过的热意，长庚极少地陷入了沉睡，而怀中搂着一直以来所念之人的顾昀，也罕见的早早心生了困意。

“如果非要一个愿望的话，那我希望能够年年有‘鱼’。”  
顾昀紧了紧怀里的长庚，在意识陷入沉睡中前的最后一秒，想到了这一年的生辰愿望。


End file.
